


Sands of Time

by TurtleTotem



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [28]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Show Business, Soap Opera, Story within a Story, Winter Soldier AU, in a weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: Not!fic about Charles and Erik as soap opera stars. On Tumblrhere.





	Sands of Time

Charles and Erik start out together as fledgling actors on classic soap opera “Sands of Time,” back in the 1980s. When their characters have a scandalous affair, so do the actors – and when their relationship explodes in more real-life fireworks than any soap could compete with (”You cheated on my with my sister!” “YOU TESTIFIED AGAINST ME IN COURT!”), both characters are written out just to get the actors to leave. In spite of all the animosity behind the scenes, their performances on-screen are dazzling; the episode where “Xavier” dies of AIDS and a grief-stricken “Magnus” leaves town is declared ‘Heartbreak of the Year’ by TV GUIDE and remains one of the highest-rated in the show’s history.

Both actors go on to highly-acclaimed careers, Charles as a lead in several well-received television series, Erik on the silver screen – never crossing paths. Now, twenty years later, they’ve both been invited back to “Sands of Time” for the show’s 50th Anniversary event, wherein Magnus, now a powerful anti-government activist, discovers Xavier was revived in a CIA experiment and has been dispatched to assassinate him! Can anything break through “Soldier X’s” brainwashing and bring Magnus and Xavier back together?

More importantly, can anything keep Charles and Erik from killing each other long enough to remember what brought them together in the first place?


End file.
